The Island
by cleotheo
Summary: The opening of a new wizarding island brings all sorts of dramas to those attending the opening weekend. For Hermione and Draco the weekend brings them into contact with their old friends, while for Harry and Blaise the weekend is all about keeping secrets from being exposed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – When I first started writing this story I had intended it to be more of a reunion story. (My regular readers will know the reunion aspect is one of my favourite story plots) However, as the story got going it ended up being something slightly different as the characters took on a life of their own. So while there is still elements of the reunion in the story, it's not a major part like I'd originally planned. In the end this is basically the story of one weekend, and how that weekend affected people's lives. **

**In this universe there was no war with Voldemort, meaning the school years ran as normal and everyone completed the seven years. **

**As usual I've already finished this story and it has six chapters in total. I hope you all enjoy it and updates will be fairly frequent.**

* * *

><p>The sun was barely beginning to rise as Draco Malfoy stood by the window, looking out over the sea. He was currently on a new wizarding island, located exactly half way between England and France. The luxury island had been created by a team from both sides of the channel, and was currently undergoing its grand opening weekend. The island's main attraction was a large hotel, with dozens of top class facilities. Among those facilities was a health spa with adjoining beauty parlour, a concert arena and a world class Quidditch Stadium.<p>

The previous evening the guests started to arrive, and more were due over the course of the morning. Later that afternoon there was to be a big Quidditch match between France and England, followed by a fancy dinner at the island's top class restaurant. The following afternoon The Weird Sisters were performing at the concert arena, for those who wished to attend. Anyone not attending the concert were free to make use of the other facilities.

Draco was on the island as part of the French Quidditch team, in fact he was making his debut as seeker that afternoon. Despite being born in England to English parents, Draco qualified for the French team due to his ancestry. The Malfoy's were originally from France and only moved to England when his great-grandfather made the move many years ago. His grandfather, Abraxas, had been born and raised in England but still visited France often, which was where he'd met and fallen in love with his wife. With Draco's grandmother being French, he had no problem gaining a place on the French Quidditch team.

Of course Draco also played for France since that was his home and had been for just over five years. Draco had moved to France the second he left Hogwarts, in a bid to get away from his life back home. A few months before leaving Hogwarts, Draco's life was great and he knew exactly where his life was heading. He had an offer to join one of the British Quidditch teams and a gorgeous girlfriend in the form of Daphne Greengrass. However all that changed a month before school ended when he walked in on Daphne in bed with his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

A massive argument had broken out between the trio, resulting in Draco ending things with Daphne and walking away from his friendship with Blaise. However things just got worse for Draco when he realised his other friends, Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson, knew about Blaise and Daphne and were on their side. All of Draco's friends claimed that Daphne and Blaise loved each other, while Draco didn't love Daphne and had no intention of marrying her. Draco couldn't argue with the marriage thing, as at eighteen he didn't have any intention of marrying anyone, but he did argue that Blaise wouldn't marry Daphne, he was just after a bit of fun. He also argued against not loving Daphne, he did love her very much and her betrayal had broken his heart.

So far Draco had been proven right about Blaise, he still hadn't married Daphne. The pair had gotten engaged almost directly after school ended, but five years later they had yet to tie the knot. Draco meanwhile had moved on with his life and had fallen in love with someone else, in fact he was engaged and due to be married in two months' time.

Thinking of his fiancée brought a smile to Draco's face. Turning away from the window, he turned his attention to the large bed. He had expected to find his fiancée still sleeping peacefully, but instead he found her sitting up amid the silk sheets, watching him closely. Draco's eyes automatically fell to the sight of her bare breasts, while her eyes scanned over his naked body.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, making his way back to the bed.

"Since you got up. Are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous." Draco admitted, hopping back under the covers. "Today's a big day."

"Because of your debut or because you'll see your former friends?"

"Both." Draco answered. "Making my debut is nerve wracking enough, without playing against the wizard who was once my best friend until he stole my girlfriend. Oh, and don't forget the opposition seeker is someone I could never beat at school. With Blaise and Potter on the opposition, I'm screwed."

Shaking his head dejectedly, Draco flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt soothing fingers running through his hair, and when he opened his eyes he found his fiancée looking down at him.

"You can't think like that Draco." She told him. "You're a far better player than when you were at school. You can do this, you can beat Harry to the snitch."

"What makes you so sure?" Draco asked. "You watched me play against him, and you saw him beat me every time."

"I have faith in you." She smiled as she straddled Draco's lap.

"You honestly think I can beat him?" Draco asked. "You're backing me over your best friend?"

On top of him his fiancée, Hermione Granger, shook her head. "Former best friend. We haven't spoken in five years. And yes, I'm backing you over him."

"Why? Other than your complete bias, based on the fact you're madly in love with me and I'm the best lover you've ever had."

Hermione chuckled at Draco, before leaning down and giving him a deep kiss. "As I said, you're a better player now." She told her fiancé. "Back in school when you played Gryffindor all you were bothered about was beating Harry, you let it become personal. You spent all your time watching him, rather than looking for the snitch yourself. You wouldn't do that now, now all you're bothered about is that little golden ball. The opposition is irrelevant, and the same goes for today's match. Forget about playing Harry, forget that Blaise will be in goal, just concentrate on your game and you'll shine and show everyone just how good you really are."

Draco looked up at Hermione in awe, she always knew what to say to make him feel better. He'd lost count of the amount of times she'd soothed his nerves before a big game. Even the few times he'd had a shocker of a game, she'd still managed to be upbeat and stop him from getting too down on himself. For someone who didn't like Quidditch, she certainly made the perfect partner for a player.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Draco asked, brushing a stray curl away from Hermione's forehead.

"Not this morning." Hermione replied with a smile. Draco actually told her he loved her almost every day, something which she was guessing was a result of what had happened with Daphne. She figured that he thought if he told her how much she meant to him she wouldn't stray, not that she would anyway as Draco was her entire world.

"I do you know, I love you more than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too." Hermione whispered, once again leaning down and giving Draco a searing kiss. "Now how about you show me how much you love me, or are you saving your energy for the match?"

"You know that you're my favourite way to warm up." Draco grinned, suddenly flipping them over so Hermione was pinned underneath him. "You always give me such a thorough workout."

"What can I say, I have high expectations." Hermione smirked. "Luckily you can meet them perfectly."

"I try my best." Draco replied with a wicked smirk. "And my best is pretty damn good, even if I do say so myself."

"You're so modest." Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at Draco. "Now how about less talk and more action."

"How about both?" Draco suggested, nipping at Hermione's ear. "We both know you love how dirty I can talk."

Hermione moaned in agreement as Draco's hands caressed her body, while his mouth whispered in her ear. The combination of Draco touching and caressing her, while whispering naughtily in her ear, always got Hermione extremely hot. Now was no different and Hermione was soon writhing in ecstasy underneath her fiancé.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

A few hours later Draco and Hermione had no choice but to finally get up. Draco was almost due to go and meet up with his teammates for a light training session before lunch.

"So are you feeling better about the match now?" Hermione asked as she watched Draco get out of bed.

"I am actually." Draco replied. "I'm going to forget about the opposition and just concentrate on my own game."

"Good." Hermione smiled. "And what about the prospect of seeing your former friends again?"

"I don't see why I'll need to even speak to them." Draco shrugged. "I'm not interested in Blaise and Daphne, or anyone else who might be here." Turning to Hermione, he looked at her curiously. "How about you?" He asked.

"I'm not bothered about your former friends either." Hermione joked.

"You know what I meant." Draco said seriously. "Potter will be here, and if the England team got the same deal as us he'll be able to bring his partner and two guests. If that's the case I'll bet anything that he brought the Weasel along with him."

"I'm not interested in Harry, Ron or anyone else from my past." Hermione answered. "I've moved on with my life. If I see them I'll say hello, but that's about it. They made it clear five years ago I wasn't wanted, and I see no reason why that would have changed."

"What if it has?" Draco questioned. "What if they want to reignite the friendship?"

"I doubt it." Hermione snorted. "If that's what they really wanted they would have looked for me. My parents know where I went, and both Harry and Ron know where my parents live. I may have moved away five years ago, but I was easy to find."

Despite her seemingly indifferent attitude towards her former friends, Draco knew their attitude had really stung Hermione. His fiancée had been devastated to lose her friends and despite everything they'd done Draco suspected that there was a time she might have been willing to forgive them. However five years had now passed without them speaking and while Hermione wasn't nasty enough to hold any grudges too much time had passed for her to be able to let them back into her life. Like his friends, hers were firmly in the past and that's where they were going to stay.

"I need to go and have a quick shower, then I have to get going." Draco said, dropping the subject of their former friends. "You will be alright won't you?"

"I'll be fine." Hermione reassured Draco. "I'm going to meet Madison for lunch and she's going to introduce me to the other wives, then we're all heading over to the stadium together."

Madison Perri was the wife of Pascal Perri, the captain of the French Quidditch team. Pascal played for the same domestic club as Draco and the pair were good friends, as were Hermione and Madison. Since Draco was new to the national team, meaning Hermione had never met the other player's wives, Madison had promised to introduce Hermione to the other wives and girlfriends.

Satisfied his fiancée was all sorted for the day, Draco headed off for his shower. When he returned to the bedroom, he quickly got dressed and grabbed his bag. After getting a final good luck kiss off Hermione, he left the hotel suite to go and join up with his teammates.

With Draco gone, Hermione was left alone with her thoughts as she had her own shower and got ready. Their earlier conversation about her friends had stuck in her head and despite herself she couldn't help but mull over what had happened between them. As much as she loved her life and wouldn't change it for anything, she always regretted that things had ended so badly between her and her friends, especially as once upon a time they were such good friends.

Coincidentally like Draco, Hermione's life seemed perfectly on track in her seventh year. She was looking into training to become a Healer and finally she and her best friend, Ron Weasley were together. After years of dancing around each other, and Ron's brief relationship with Lavender Brown in sixth year, the pair had entered into a romantic relationship. The relationship wasn't perfect and she and Ron argued often, but Hermione was content. Unfortunately Ron wasn't as content and soon started pressuring Hermione to move their relationship along. Hermione however, wasn't ready to sleep with Ron, and refused to be pushed into doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

Eventually Ron's patience snapped and one night when Hermione had refused to sleep with him yet again, he cruelly dumped her. Days later he was back with Lavender Brown, telling everyone she was a frigid, uptight tease, who led him on only to refuse to have sex with him. Hermione had been devastated by Ron's callousness as he not only dismissed her so cruelly but he made it clear he didn't want anything more to do with her, he didn't even want to try and salvage their friendship that had started way back in first year.

As if things with Ron wasn't bad enough his sister Ginny, who Hermione considered to be her best female friend, turned on her as well. Even though Ron was her brother, Hermione had hoped to find some support with Ginny. While Ginny had indeed admit Ron was a selfish arsehole for dumping Hermione in such a cruel way, she also blamed Hermione for not giving Ron what he wanted. Ginny openly told Hermione that if she'd really loved Ron she would have slept with him, and they would still be together.

With both Ron and Ginny against her, Hermione wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Harry also started to distance himself from her. Harry never once said anything bad about her, but he never stopped Ron or Ginny either. While Harry's departure from her life saddened Hermione, it wasn't totally unexpected. As close as she liked to think she was to Harry she'd always known that if something happened and he had to choose between her and Ron, Ron would win every time. She honestly couldn't picture any scenario where Harry would put her over Ron and choose to remain friends with her if Ron didn't like it.

With her friends all abandoning her, Hermione decided to make a clean break when she finished Hogwarts. Wizarding Britain was a small place and she knew if she stayed around she would only keep running into her former friends, and she didn't want the constant reminder of how easy they had discarded her. Since French was the only other language she spoke fluently she decided to apply for Healer training in France and make a fresh start.

That was exactly what she did and a few months after finishing school she made the move and never looked back. Now she was a fully qualified Healer, working in the most prestigious hospital in France, and had a gorgeous fiancé who she loved more than anything. So while Hermione regretted how things had ended with Harry and Ron, she didn't regret the life she now had. She wouldn't change her life with Draco for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the newly built Quidditch stadium, Harry Potter sat in the England changing rooms contemplating the upcoming match. For the first time in his five year career he was seriously worried about his form. The domestic season had just ended back in England, and it hadn't been a good one for Harry. Luckily for him he was still the best seeker in the league even with his lack of form. He did however know a bad game playing for his country could lead to problems for him. The last thing Harry wanted was for the selectors to start looking at other seekers to play for England, the position had been his for the past eighteen months and he intended to hold onto it for a few more years to come.

Luckily for Harry a lot of the pressure was eased knowing the French seeker was making his debut that afternoon. The previous seeker had retired a few months previously and the rumours coming from France was that they wanted someone new to take his place, instead of relying on their reserve seeker who wasn't that impressive. A few weeks earlier at training their coach had informed Harry that France had a new seeker and his debut would be the charity match for the opening of the new shared stadium.

"Are you still worrying about the match?" A voice from Harry's right called. Looking up Harry spotted his team-mate and good friend, Blaise Zabini approaching him.

Blaise had made his international debut a few months after Harry and as the new boys on the team they had struck up a friendship. That friendship had developed further when a year ago Blaise had transferred to Harry's domestic team, The Tutshill Tornadoes. Nowadays the two wizards often spent time together outside of Quidditch and their two groups of friends had merged into one, despite their past rivalries at school.

"Are you not worried?" Harry questioned as Blaise settled down beside him. "I haven't been playing great, I might not get to the snitch."

"Of course you will." Blaise said with confidence. "Firstly the French seeker's playing his debut, the nerves will undoubtedly get to him and affect his game."

"I just wish I knew who it was." Harry sighed. "At least that way I could have scoped him out and found out what he was like."

"I can help you with that, Harry." The coach remarked from nearby. "I've just received the official team sheet from the French. You're up against a bloke named Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Bloody hell." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Malfoy."

"You know him?" The coach asked.

"Yeah, we went to school together." Harry answered.

"Is he any good?" Inquired the coach.

"I always beat him." Harry grinned confidently.

"Good." The coach nodded. "Make sure you do so today."

"This is great." Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief as he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "I can beat Malfoy. Although how he ended up on the French team is a mystery. He's not even French."

"His family originally come from France." Blaise answered quietly. "I think his grandmother was French."

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked Blaise. His friend was looking a bit worried and not at all his usual jovial self, which he had been a few minutes earlier.

"Draco's not exactly the person I wanted to see." Blaise remarked. "We do have history."

"Ah, the Daphne thing." Harry remarked. It wasn't until he became friends with Blaise and started hanging around with his friends that he'd discovered that Daphne had still been with Draco when she got together with Blaise. Obviously Harry knew they were together in school but he'd assumed Blaise and Daphne had gotten together after Draco left.

"Yeah, the Daphne thing." Blaise nodded.

"Surely he's let that go. It was five years ago." Harry said. "You don't think he's still holding grudges do you?"

"Hell if I know, but I bloody well hope not." Blaise muttered. "If he is it won't be good. Not for me or you."

"Me?" Harry frowned, wondering where he fit into anything.

"Think about it Harry, you know what these Quidditch locker rooms are like. They're a hive of gossip about who shagged who and whose being playing away from home. The French one will be no different." Blaise explained. "Who knows what sort of ammunition Draco has on us."

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered, going deathly white.

Despite being married to Ginny for three years, Harry had indulged in a few one night stands when the team were away from home. Quidditch groupies were everywhere both his domestic club and national side went and sex was easily available to the players that wanted it. Of course the flings had all been the result of a bit of encouragement from Blaise, but Harry was more than happy to play around when Ginny wasn't with him.

"Surely Malfoy's had his fair share of witches." Harry argued, trying to find a way of easing the worry that was building inside him. "He'll know what it's like to have groupies throwing themselves at you."

"If he's single than I'm sure he has had his fair share of witches, but if he's involved with someone then no, he won't have strayed." Blaise answered. "Draco doesn't do cheating, it's pretty much a deal breaker for him. He wouldn't even cheat on a girl he was seeing casually."

"Who knew a Slytherin could be so moral." Harry grumbled.

"Draco is." Blaise said. "And that's what will stop him from saying anything about what we get up to."

"How does that stop him from spilling his guts?" Harry questioned. "Surely if he's so against cheating, he'll want to out us."

"It's also none of his business." Blaise replied. "As long as we don't rile him, he'll not say anything. However if we provoke him, who knows what he'll say."

"You're not suggesting I let him beat me, are you?" Harry checked.

"Of course not." Blaise snorted. "We're going to thrash France and you're going to beat Draco to the snitch, just like you did in school."

"And that won't make him mad?" Harry queried.

"Yeah, but it won't provoke him into speaking out of turn. For him to spill about our little sexual adventures, we'd have to provoke him personally."

"So we steer clear of Malfoy." Harry stated. "If we see him after the game, we ignore him. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Blaise nodded.

"Come on boys, start getting ready." The coach called, interrupting the conversation. "The game begins in under half an hour."

Jumping up Harry and Blaise began getting changed. They had a match to win, they could worry about avoiding the opposition seeker after the game.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

With less than half an hour to go until the start of the Quidditch match the stadium was beginning to fill up. The general seats in the stadium were filled up by members of the public who had bought tickets just for the game, while the V.I.P and player boxes were for the people who were spending the weekend on the island.

In the England player box, Harry and Blaise's partners and friends were just getting settled. Harry had obviously brought his wife Ginny, and his other two tickets had gone to his best friend, Ron, and his wife, Lavender. Blaise meanwhile had brought his fiancée, Daphne and their best friends, Theo and Pansy.

With Harry and Blaise forming a friendship the group had all learnt to get along and they happily settled down together. Theo and Ron made sure to grab seats next to one another so they could discuss the game without the girl's interference. With the exception of Ginny, who was a professional Quidditch player herself, the other girl's knowledge and interest in the sport was mediocre at best. While Ron and Theo busied themselves discussing the upcoming match, the girls took the chance to scan the nearby boxes in search of celebrities.

"Gin." Lavender hissed, elbowing his sister-in-law in the side. "Is that Hermione in the French box?"

Ginny looked over to where the box for the French players' guests was located. She quickly spotted the witch Lavender was talking about, and it did indeed look like Hermione. The witch in question was wearing a blue off the shoulder dress teamed with white sandals, a white bag and a pair of sunglasses. Her brunette hair was tied up in a high ponytail, but the curl to her hair was easy to spot.

"So, is it?" Lavender pressed when Ginny failed to answer immediately.

"I think so." Ginny replied. "Although what she would be doing in the French box is a mystery."

"Maybe she's bagged herself a French player." Daphne suggested as she and Pansy lent over to get a closer look at the witch they were talking about.

"Surely the French aren't that desperate that they'd scoop to dating her." Pansy sneered.

"Well whatever she's doing there she looks comfortable enough." Lavender remarked with a frown as Hermione laughed at something the woman sitting beside her said.

"Who cares what she's doing here. She's history." Ginny shrugged. "Let's concentrate on the game, the players will be emerging soon."

While Ginny, Daphne and Pansy turned their attention back to the pitch, Lavender was watching Ron. Their conversation had clearly reached his attention, and he was now staring at Hermione like a lovesick puppy. Lavender knew Ron regretted getting back together with her and it was only the fact that Hermione disappeared so suddenly after school that kept him with her. She was under no illusion that if Ron thought he stood a chance with Hermione again he'd drop her like a shot, just like he'd done back in school. This time however Lavender wasn't going to let that happen, Ron was her husband now and if Hermione even looked in his direction she would have a fight on her hands. Ron was hers and no-one was stealing him away from her.

"Ooh, here come the players." Ginny declared excitedly.

The players were introduced one by one, starting with the England players. First came the captain, then the rest of the team were introduced, ending with Harry. The cheers for the England team were loud and the player's box were confident the majority of the stadium were supporting them, until the French team began to emerge to cheers just as loud. Like with the English team, the captain was first out onto the pitch and the seeker was last out.

"I don't believe it." Theo gasped when the seeker was announced and a familiar platinum blond flew out onto the pitch.

"How on earth is he playing for France?" Ginny frowned, watching as the cheers for Draco eclipsed those for Harry.

"His grandmother's French." Pansy answered. "Plus the Malfoy's originally came from France."

"And that's enough to qualify him to play for France?" Lavender asked.

"He also has to reside in the country and play for one of their domestic teams." Ron answered. Ron was a Quidditch reporter for The Daily Prophet and knew all sorts of facts and trivia about the laws of Quidditch.

"Considering he's playing for them, I would say that's exactly what he does do." Theo said.

"Do you think he's any good?" Lavender asked.

"Not good enough to beat Harry." Ron declared confidently.

"I guess we're going to find out." Theo grinned as the teams lined up to begin the match.

When the game got underway everyone got caught up in the keenly fought contest, everyone that was apart from Daphne, whose attention had been captured by Draco. Seeing her ex-boyfriend had brought up all sorts of long buried feelings for the former Slytherin. Mainly it made Daphne certain she'd made a mistake all those years ago with Blaise, she should have resisted temptation and stayed with Draco.

Even back in school she'd known deep down that she was making a mistake by bedding Blaise. She was just overwhelmed by the attention he was paying her, but really she knew it was Draco she loved and Draco who loved her. To justify what she was doing she tried to pretend it was Blaise she loved, but that was a big mistake. Even their engagement was more to prove they hadn't betrayed Draco for nothing, it certainly hadn't happened because they loved each other. If that was the case they would be married, but here it was five years later and they were still just engaged.

Of course Daphne suspected that Blaise was cheating on her and likely had been throughout their relationship. A leopard can't change its spots and Blaise was just far too used to playing the field to really settle down. Daphne also knew she should have walked away years ago, but she did care for Blaise and at least if they were still together it made her feel slightly less guilty for what they did to Draco.

"Oooh." Theo cried, jumping up and distracting Daphne from her thoughts. "It looks like Draco's games improved, this could be a tight match."

Beside him Ron begrudgingly muttered an agreement. Seconds ago the blond seeker had nearly caught the snitch, while Harry was totally oblivious over the other side of the stadium. Only a low flying bludger had forced Draco to alter course slightly, meaning the snitch fluttered away again.

As the game progressed it did indeed prove to be tight. England and France were matching each other goal for goal and it soon became clear the winner would be determined by whichever seeker caught the snitch. It also soon became clear that Harry's bad season was still going on, he hadn't come anywhere near to the snitch whereas Draco had gotten the golden ball in his sights on more than one occasion. It was only due to bad luck, he hadn't yet caught it.

"I think Malfoy's spotted the snitch again." Ginny called, pointing towards the blond. A second ago Draco had been casually cruising the pitch, looking for the snitch, then all of a sudden he'd shot off towards a V.I.P box over the other side of the stadium.

Harry took off after Draco as soon as he spotted he was gone, but he'd barely reached the tail end of the blond's broom before the whistle went to end the match. There clasped firmly in Draco's right hand was the tiny golden snitch. The French supporters burst into cheers and when the group looked over to the French box they spotted Hermione clapping and cheering with everyone else.

"I can't believe he beat Harry." Theo muttered as the French supports cheered for their new national hero.

"Shame he couldn't do it back in school." Pansy said bitterly as they stood up and gathered their things.

"Should we go for a drink?" Ginny suggested. "I don't know about you lot, but I could do with one."

"Are you not going to go and see Harry?" Lavender asked. "I'm guessing he'll be upset."

"He will, and that's why I'm keeping clear." Ginny answered. "Harry's always in a foul mood after losing a game of Quidditch, it's better to just leave him and let him come around on his own."

"She's right." Ron told his wife. "Harry will want some time alone to brood. When he's ready he'll come and find us."

"I think I'm going to go and check on Blaise." Daphne said as the group left the box and made their way back to the ground.

"Okay, we'll be at the bar when you're ready to join us." Pansy told her friend.

Separating from her friends, Daphne made her way into the bowels of the stadium to locate the changing rooms. However it wasn't Blaise she was going to see, she was going to try and speak to Draco. She'd made a horrible mistake five years ago and she was hoping it wasn't too late to put it right.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco showered and changed after the match with a large smile on his face. He'd done it, for the first time in his life he'd beaten Potter to the snitch. Just before the match his nerves had made a reappearance and when he flew out into the stadium he was convinced he was going to make a fool of himself. However one look at Hermione sitting in the player's box was enough to calm his nerves and when she smiled supportively at him, he knew he could do it. Sure enough the second the match began his nerves evaporated and all he let himself think about was catching the snitch. In the end it was only a bit of misfortune that prevented him from grabbing the golden ball earlier than he did.

Still grinning happily, Draco said goodbye to his teammates that were still in the changing rooms as he prepared to leave. With the big formal dinner being held that evening the lads had decided they could have a drink and celebrate their victory then. Right now Draco was heading back to his hotel suite to spend a few hours celebrating with Hermione before they had to get ready for dinner. After grabbing his bag, Draco sauntered out of the changing rooms, freezing at the sight before him. Standing opposite the changing rooms was Daphne.

"The England changing rooms are around the corner." He said coldly as he turned to leave.

"I wasn't looking for them, I was waiting for you." Daphne called, stopping Draco in his tracks. "Please Draco, I want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to say to each other." Draco said as he turned around to face his former girlfriend.

"I have something to say to you, something I should have said a long time ago." Daphne replied. Taking a deep breath she looked at Draco, needing him to see she was sincere in what she was about to say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened back in school."

Draco studied Daphne for a few minutes, finally nodding once he was sure she meant it. "Thank you."

"Wait." Daphne called when Draco turned once again to leave.

"What now?" Draco asked. "You've apologised and I've accepted it, there's really nothing more to say."

"Yes, there is." Daphne replied, moving forward so she was standing directly in front of Draco. "I made a horrible mistake with Blaise, one I'm hoping I can put right."

"How?" Draco snorted. "You can't go back in time and change things. Nothing will change the fact you cheated on me with my best friend."

"I know." Daphne nodded sadly. "But if you give me a chance I can make it up to you. We can start again and this time we can get the happy ending we deserve."

Draco was so surprised by Daphne's suggestion that he laughed at it, until he realised she was being serious. "Are you for real?" He questioned his ex. "You can't honestly expect that we could start again."

"I know I hurt you and I know I messed up, but I never stopped loving you." Daphne pleaded. "Please, just give me a chance to prove how much you mean to me."

"Firstly, after what you've done I wouldn't take you back if you were the last witch on the planet. And secondly, I'm engaged to someone else. I'm getting married in two months."

"I don't care." Daphne replied, unfazed by his rejection. "We were good together Draco, we can be again."

"Are you not listening to me?" Draco snapped. "I am in love with someone else, someone I'm going to marry in a few weeks' time. My fiancée is so much better than you, and I love her in a way I never loved you. I've moved on Daphne, if you haven't then that's your problem. You chose Blaise and all that comes with being involved with someone like him. If you don't like it and are unhappy, tough. You made your decision and you have to live with the consequences."

This time when Draco turned and walked away, he didn't stop or look back, even when Daphne called his name. Leaving his former girlfriend behind him, he exited the Quidditch stadium and walked the short distance back to the hotel. As he did so he couldn't help but think about the audacity of Daphne, she had to be mad if she genuinely thought that she stood a chance at getting him back. Even if Hermione wasn't in the picture hell would freeze over before he returned to someone who had cheated on him and broken his heart.

Draco had managed to shrug off thoughts about Daphne by the time he entered the hotel suite. He would tell Hermione what had happened, but right now all he wanted was to concentrate on his first victory as the French seeker. Throwing his bag down on the floor, he looked around the suite for Hermione. Her bag was on the table and her shoes were lying haphazardly beside the bed, but there was no sign of his fiancée.

"Hermione?"

"In here." Hermione called from the en-suite bathroom.

Draco made his way to the bathroom door and peered inside. The room was filled with floating candles, the large sunken tub in the centre of the room was filled to the brim with hot water and bubbles while an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne propped inside it stood beside the tub next to two glasses. While Draco took in all these things in super quick time, his eyes lingered on Hermione. His fiancée was standing beside the tub in just her skimpy underwear, and the minute he appeared she began to slowly strip off until she was standing completely naked. Giving Draco a wide smile, she stepped into the tub and sunk down into the bubbles.

"Are you joining me?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course." Draco answered.

As quickly as he could he shed his clothes and hopped into the large tub with Hermione. While Draco had entered the tub at the opposite side from where Hermione was, he quickly slid around so he was beside her. Hermione gave him a quick kiss, before reaching out and grabbing the two glasses of champagne she'd poured while he was undressing.

"I thought we could toast you first win." She said as she handed a glass to Draco. "I'm sure it will be your first of many."

"Hopefully." Draco answered as they clinked glasses and each took a drink of the bubbly liquid before returning their glasses to the side of the tub.

"I also thought you might be up for a bit of a celebration." Hermione grinned, running her hand over Draco's thigh.

"And how exactly did you think we would celebrate?" Draco asked, stifling a groan as Hermione's fingers danced along his inner thigh.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Hermione replied with a mischievous smile. As she was speaking her hand wrapped around Draco's hardening manhood and her smile grew as his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a small groan.

"I'm sure you're right." Draco mumbled. Opening his eyes, he pulled Hermione towards him and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Without needing further conversation the pair proceeded to celebrate Draco's victory by making love in the bath. They then moved their fun into the bedroom where they had a second round in the large bed, before they had to get ready for that night's dinner.

As they dressed Draco told Hermione about his conversation with Daphne. Hermione was just as shocked as Draco had been when she discovered that his former girlfriend wanted a second chance with him. The thought that Draco might be tempted by the offer never entered Hermione's head, not only was she confident in the love they had for each other but she knew that even if they weren't a couple Draco would never return to someone who had betrayed him the way Daphne had. How Daphne even thought it was a possibility was a puzzle to both Hermione and Draco. Who in their right mind would ever go back to someone who betrayed them with their best friend?

**{}{}{}{}{}**

The posh restaurant where the formal dinner was taking place was almost full when Harry, Blaise and their group arrived. After finding out all the England Quidditch players and their guests were seated together on one table, they set out to find their places. With the name cards on the table they found their seats easily. Sliding into their seats they looked around the room as a few people made their way to their seats, while a few more were still standing chatting at the bars dotted around the room.

When Harry's gaze fell on the French table next to them, his eyes widened in shock. Sitting next to the captain of the French team, in deep conversation with him, was Hermione. She was wearing a form fitting silver gown and her brunette curls cascaded down her back.

"You're never going to believe who's here." Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Hermione." Ginny answered. She'd spotted her husband looking over to the French table and spotting their former friend.

"You knew she was here?" Harry questioned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't aware it was important." Ginny shrugged. "She doesn't exactly matter anymore, does she?"

"I guess not." Harry muttered, gazing longingly at his friend. He'd always regretted losing Hermione's friendship, but Ron and Ginny had made it plain he had to pick a side and he'd chosen theirs. Now it was too late to change anything, no matter how much he missed Hermione.

"We might discover who she's with though." Pansy remarked.

"Surely she's with that bloke she's talking to." Lavender said. "He was the captain wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he's the captain." Blaise answered. "But she's not with him. That blonde witch on his other side is his wife. I'm guessing Granger is with whoever is sitting on her other side."

"Let's keep an eye out and see who sits next to her." Lavender said.

Less than five minutes later their question was answered when Draco appeared and slid into the empty seat next to Hermione. Gasps filtered through the group as they speculated on whether Draco and Hermione were together. The seating arrangement indicated they were, but so far they had yet to acknowledge each other. Hermione was still talking to the French captain, while Draco was talking to his teammate next to him.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence they're sitting together." Pansy shrugged.

"Can you hear what's being said?" Ginny asked. "That might give us some clues."

Pansy and Theo were the closest to the French table so as subtly as they could they leant back and tried to listen to what was happening. After a few minutes the pair shook their heads and sat back upright.

"They're speaking French." Theo grumbled. "I can't understand a word they're saying."

"Even Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Pansy nodded.

"She is fluent in French." Ron said. "I can remember her mentioning it in school. Her family tended to go on holiday to France a lot, so she learnt the language."

The group kept an eye on Hermione and Draco and after a few minutes, Draco ended his conversation with his teammate. Changing position in his seat, he threw an arm over the back of Hermione's chair. Hermione turned and smiled at him, before returning her attention to the captain. A few minutes later that conversation was also at an end and she turned her attention to Draco. A few minutes of the couple talking and smiling at each other was enough for the group at the nearby table to conclude they were in fact a couple.

"I can't believe he's marrying Granger." Daphne hissed.

"How do you know they're getting married?" Blaise questioned his fiancée.

"She's wearing an engagement ring." Daphne answered. She'd been glaring at Hermione since Draco sat down next to her and had spotted her diamond ring almost instantly.

"She's right." Ginny said, tilting her head to see Hermione's hand.

"I can't believe Hermione is marrying Malfoy." Ron complained.

"Maybe we should go and offer our congratulations." Pansy suggested. The disgusted look on her face however indicated she wouldn't be congratulating the couple, she'd likely be insulting them.

"Let's just leave it." Blaise said hurriedly. The last thing he and Harry needed was for their friends to start making trouble with Draco.

"Blaise's right." Harry nodded in agreement. "Tonight's not the time or the place. It's a pretty big event, we don't want any trouble."

"Who says there's going to be trouble?" Ginny questioned. "We're just going to go and say hello."

"We all know if we speak to them there'll be sniping." Blaise said. "Tonight is not the night for trouble. There are dozens of important people here, including all the top bosses in the English Quidditch Association. It won't look good for Harry and me if our friends are arguing with French players and their fiancée's."

"And don't forget, you're also hoping to play for England at some point." Harry said to his wife. "Getting into a slanging match won't help your chances of forging an international career."

"Fine, we won't go over tonight." Ginny conceded. "But if we see them tomorrow, we're speaking to them."

Blaise and Harry nodded, but they were both planning on ways to keep out of the way of Draco and Hermione the following day. However the pair's worries soon faded into the background as they spotted something more worrisome at the French table. Sitting near the top of the table were two witches, sisters to be precise. Sisters who Blaise and Harry had indulged in flings with the last time they were in France for a match almost six months ago.

"Please say we're seeing things." Blaise muttered to Harry. "They're not really here, are they?"

"Unfortunately they are." Harry whispered back. "What do we do?"

"Hide." Blaise responded. "But seriously, I say we try and avoid them. I have no idea why they're here, but as long as they don't see us we'll be fine."

Harry nodded but before he had a chance to reply the pair stood up and they were faced with yet more shocking news. One of the sisters, the one with longer, darker hair, had a very obvious baby bump. While Harry and Blaise were no experts in pregnancy they suspected that she was around six months pregnant.

"Was she yours or mine?" Blaise hissed to Harry. To be honest he couldn't remember which sister he'd shagged, he could just remember how up for it they both were.

"Mine." Harry responded in a hollow voice. Suddenly Draco revealing his sordid secrets was the least of his worries. Instead he was faced with one of his indiscretions walking around in person, possibly carrying the product of his deceit inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm pleased so many people are liking this story. To be honest I half expected more people to be complaining about Harry's infidelity, but so far I've only had 1. Most of the time I do believe Harry is a pretty good person, but every now and again it's fun to play with people's characters and take them in unexpected directions. **

**I also just want to warn anyone expecting a big confrontation that it won't be happening. That was my original intention for this story, but sometimes you just have to write what feels right and in this story I felt that most of Hermione's former friends wouldn't approach her as they'd moved on and considered her a part of their past. That's not to say there won't be some interaction between Hermione and one of her former friends in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Ow." Draco winced as he sat up in bed.<p>

Holding onto his right shoulder he rotated it to try and alleviate the soreness. He often suffered from a sore shoulder the morning after a game as a result of an old injury. Four years ago he'd come off his broom in practise and dislocated his right shoulder. The injury had healed fine, but a bit of stiffness the morning after a match was usual now.

"Let me." Hermione said as she sat up.

Draco turned around so his back was towards Hermione. Carefully Hermione started to gently massage Draco's right shoulder. As a Healer she knew getting rid of the stiffness as soon as possible on a morning helped keep the pain manageable. Without regular massages to the shoulder it would seize up and the chances of reinjuring it were higher.

"I swear this is all you're marrying me for." Hermione joked as Draco let out a contented moan. "You just want your own personal healer for morning massages."

"Of course, why do you think I scoured the hospital when I first injured myself?" Draco replied. "I was looking for a hot healer who was good with her hands."

"What was wrong with the healer treating your injury?" Hermione asked, even though she knew exactly who had treated Draco when he'd dislocated his shoulder.

"Old men don't do it for me." Draco retorted. His healer had been an older wizard in his late fifties.

"Lucky you found me then." Hermione chuckled.

"It was." Draco agreed. "It was pure luck I bumped into you one afternoon and decided to ask you for coffee."

"You only asked me because you spilt the coffee I was carrying all down my front." Hermione retorted. "You were being polite."

"Actually I wasn't." Draco admitted. "When the coffee went all down your top and soaked it, it kind of made it see through. I liked what I could see and decided if I asked you out I might get to see more."

"You're such a romantic." Hermione rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on the back of Draco's neck as she continued to massage his shoulder. Truthfully she knew he partly asked her for coffee because he felt bad for spilling hers, but she also knew the sight of her standing in a wet shirt was a partial motivator behind the offer.

"I'm just stating facts." Draco said. "I was on the lookout for a sexy healer, and I found you. One spilt coffee later and you were mine."

"As if it was that easy." Hermione laughed. Telling Draco she was finished, she hopped out of bed while he rolled his shoulder to ensure the stiffness was gone. "If I recall I made you work hard for everything."

"Yeah, you did." Draco agreed as he also got out of bed.

One coffee had not immediately led to a relationship. It had taken Draco several more visits to the hospital to convince Hermione to even have a second drink with him, and it had taken him weeks to persuade her to go on a real date. Even when he did convince her to give him a chance, she insisted they moved slowly. Their first proper kiss wasn't until their third date and they didn't do anything remotely sexual until they'd been together a couple of months. Actual intercourse didn't occur for nearly five months into their relationship, but once they gave into their passion there was no stopping them and from there on their relationship progressed nicely.

"Did no-one ever tell you that everything worth having, you have to work for?" Hermione asked. "Things are so much more satisfying if you have to work for them."

"Well, you were definitely worth the work." Draco grinned, pulling Hermione into his arms.

"Good." Hermione smiled as she leant in and pressed her lips against Draco's. Draco's hand moved up to tangle in Hermione's hair as they kissed, but all too soon they were separating.

"We need to get dressed." Draco said reluctantly. "Last night I promised Mother and Father we would have breakfast together."

Originally Draco was going to bring his parents as his two extra guests, but when he spoke to them about it Lucius revealed they'd already been invited to the island by the Minister of Magic. With his parents already attending Draco and Hermione had decided to forgo asking any of their other friends to join them, instead they decided to settle for spending the weekend just the two of them.

"Okay." Hermione gave Draco one final kiss before they separated to get dressed.

Hermione got on well with Draco's parents and had no problem with having breakfast with them. Initially she thought Lucius might be a bit of a problem given his history of animosity towards muggleborns, but he'd made it clear he was trying to change. While muggleborns still weren't his favourite people, Draco's happiness was his top priority and since Hermione made his son happy he didn't have a problem with her.

Once the couple were dressed, Hermione grabbed her bag and the pair headed off to meet Draco's parents for breakfast. They hadn't made plans for the rest of the day, but had decided to wait and see how they felt before making a decision on attending the concert by The Weird Sisters later that day.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Daphne was up and out of the hotel suite she was sharing with Blaise almost as soon as the sun had risen. Seeing Draco again had made her determined to reclaim what she'd stupidly thrown away as a teenager. Draco's initial reaction to her may not have been promising, but she was determined not to lose him a second time. After he mentioned he was engaged Daphne had briefly lost hope of a reconciliation, until she discovered the identity of his fiancée. Draco looked happy enough with Hermione, but Daphne was betting his father was being problematic. There was no way Lucius would approve of Draco sullying the Malfoy family name by marrying a muggleborn. All Daphne had to do was cosy up to Lucius and persuade him that she was better for Draco than Hermione. Lucius would then intervene and set Draco back on the right path with Daphne at his side.

Daphne's opportunity to cosy up to Lucius arrived much quicker than she'd anticipated. She assumed she would have to wait until her return home, but as she was walking around the grounds of the hotel, she spotted his familiar figure standing looking out over the sea. She was guessing that Draco had brought him and Narcissa as his extra two guests and she'd either missed them the previous evening or for some reason they hadn't attended the meal. Plastering a smile on her face, she sauntered up to where Lucius was standing.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy." Daphne greeted the blond wizard.

Lucius turned around to see who was speaking to him and Daphne took a step backwards at the frostiness in his eyes. "Hello Daphne."

"I was hoping we could talk." She said hesitantly.

"I don't think so." Lucius replied. "Draco told me about your conversation yesterday, so I'm guessing you're trying to get me on your side. I'm telling you now, you're wasting your time."

"I know what I did was terrible, but I want to make amends." Daphne said. "Surely you'd prefer it if I fixed things with Draco and he was with a pureblood witch, rather than a muggleborn."

"It's a funny thing about that muggleborn, she loves Draco and would never dream of hurting him the way you did. I would rather see Draco with someone who loves him and makes him happy." Lucius replied.

"I love him. I could make him happy if only I had the chance." Daphne argued.

"You did have the chance, and you blew it." Lucius retorted fiercely. "You broke my son's heart. You betrayed him in the worst possible way and you drove him out of the country. You're the reason he lives in France, you're the reason Narcissa and I don't see him every day. So it doesn't matter how much you plead and beg with me I will never help you get back together with Draco, in fact I would do everything in my power to ensure that didn't happen if I didn't already know you're fighting a losing battle. Draco loves Hermione and he's going to marry her. And you my dear, have got exactly what you deserve, a cheating fiancé who will never marry you."

As Lucius laid into her Daphne felt the tears begin to fall. Lucius's words were harsh but they stung more because deep down she knew they were true. She didn't deserve a second chance with Draco, she'd had him and she'd blown it. And she most definitely got everything she asked for with Blaise, she'd known exactly what he was like when she first jumped into his bed, but she did it anyway. She'd stayed with him and accepted his proposal even though realistically she knew it was never going to amount to a marriage, Blaise would never settle down and commit and she'd always known that.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, before turning on her heel and fleeing back into the hotel.

Lucius watched her go with a shake of his head, before he also headed back to the hotel. He was due to have breakfast with his family and Daphne wasn't going to spoil their weekend.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

In the hotel's breakfast room Hermione, Draco and his parents had unwittingly ended up at a table next to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender. A colourful tropical fish tank separated the two tables, but they were still close enough to hear pieces of the conversation on the other table. While Hermione, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa weren't in the slightest bit interested in listening to her former friends talking, the former Gryffindors were more than happy to sit listening to the conversation going on beside them.

"You never guess who I bumped into this morning." Lucius remarked, not at all bothered that behind him four sets of ears were listening intently.

"It could be almost anyone." Draco replied. "There's loads of people here. Hermione and I shared a lift this morning with the lead singer of The Weird Sisters."

"Fascinating." Lucius drawled. Rock stars were of no interest to him these days. "I encountered Daphne down by the sea."

"I can't believe that girl." Narcissa tutted. "First she tries to snare Draco back, and now she's approaching you. What did she think, that you would be on her side?"

"She never actually got a chance to say, but it appeared that way." Lucius replied. "However I made it clear that she was wasting her time."

"Good." Draco said. "Maybe now she'll get the message and leave me alone."

"I doubt she'll be approaching you again. I delivered a few home truths to her and she got upset." Lucius chuckled.

"What exactly did you say?" Narcissa asked her husband. She knew Lucius had a brutal tongue when riled and he wasn't opposed to downright insulting someone.

"I just pointed out that she didn't stand a chance of getting Draco back, and she got everything she deserved with Blaise." Lucius answered. "She choose to get involved with a bloke who would stab his best friend in the back, so she really can't complain when he's unable to remain faithful."

"How do you know he's not faithful?" Hermione questioned.

"Blaise wouldn't know how to be faithful if his life depended on it." Draco snorted in response. "Besides, I've heard the rumours about him. He still likes to put it about wherever possible."

"Charming." Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Although I swear you Quidditch players are worse gossips than most witches."

"It's not gossip it's just blokes talking." Draco replied. "It's not my fault that the vast majority of talking revolves around sex."

"Just as long as you don't join in." Hermione warned. "I don't want to be gossiped about by your teammates."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed when it comes to you." Draco said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and leant over to give her fiancé a quick kiss. "Just you keep it that way."

"Okay, I think that's enough talk about the past and sex." Narcissa said. "Let's talk about something else. Have you two decided where you're going on honeymoon yet?"

As Draco and Hermione discussed their honeymoon options with Lucius and Narcissa, her former friends were talking quietly together. It sounded to them as though Daphne had made a play for Draco, and they were unsure if they should tell Blaise. Despite his womanising ways he and Daphne seemed quite happy on a whole and they didn't want to cause any problems.

"I say we leave it." Harry said. "It's none of our business."

"I guess you're right." Ginny admitted. "We'll just act as though we haven't heard a thing."

Ron and Lavender both nodded in agreement and the subject was swiftly changed. Just as they began to discuss the previous days match, Harry looked up and spotted Austin Dallas, the head of the British Quidditch Association heading their way. Thinking he was coming to speak to him, Harry put on his best welcoming smile, but the man walked straight past him and made a bee-line for Lucius.

"Lucius. How nice to see you again." Austin greeted with a smile.

"You too Austin." Lucius nodded. "You remember my wife Narcissa."

"Of course." Austin smiled at the blonde witch. "It's lovely to see you again, Narcissa."

"And this is my son Draco, and his fiancée, Hermione." Lucius said, making the rest of the introductions.

"Ah yes, the star of yesterday." Austin remarked as he shook Draco's hand. "I had no idea your son played Quidditch, Lucius."

"Have I never mentioned it?" Lucius shrugged.

"No, you haven't." Austin replied. "May I ask why you play for France, Draco?" He asked the young blond wizard.

"I live in France and play for a French club." Draco answered. "A few months ago I was approached by the French Quidditch Association and asked if I was interested in playing for their national side. With my grandmother being French I qualified for them easily."

"And did you ever consider playing for England?" Austin queried.

"I was never asked to play for England." Draco replied. He knew because Lucius and Narcissa were both English and because it was his place of birth that he could represent England while living and playing abroad. He only had to live and play in France to represent them because he wasn't actually French.

"Is it something you'd be interested in?" Austin asked. "You're a hell of a player, and to be honest we need good players like you."

"You have a seeker." Draco answered. He was fully aware that Potter was listening in on the conversation and he knew Austin Dallas knew it as well, but he was curious as to what he would say about England's current seeker.

"We do." Austin nodded. "But a bit of healthy completion is good for the game. With no-one to push you, you end up complacent. In fact, I think I might have to pop over to France and witness you in action some more. If you always play as well as you did yesterday then I have no intention of giving up on you. I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't get the best players possible to represent England. And something tells me that you're quite possibly the best seeker we could have."

"I'm very flattered, but I'm happy with France." Draco said.

"As I said, I'm not giving up." Austin replied. "I'm sure I'll see you soon, Draco."

After saying his goodbyes Austin headed out of the breakfast room, leaving two stunned tables behind him. Draco, Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa were shocked by the approach and opportunity Draco had just received. While Draco was quite happy playing for France they all knew that deep down it was England he wanted to play for, unfortunately they knew that as long as Blaise was part of the English set up Draco would refuse any approach to join the team.

Harry meanwhile was reeling at what he'd just heard. It was very clear that if Draco chose to switch allegiances to England then he would be out on his ear. So far it had been a terrible weekend for Harry, he just hoped the rest of the day passed without incident and he could return home safely. Once back home he vowed to sort his form out and stop his extra marital affairs. There was no way he was losing his seeker position to Draco, and he most definitely didn't want word of his indiscretions to leak out.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast Hermione and Draco decided to take a stroll around the island. After their morning's walk, they headed back to the hotel for lunch. Instead of heading down to one of the hotel's café's or restaurant's they ordered room service and ate on their balcony.

"Do you fancy this concert this afternoon?" Draco asked as they were eating.

"I'm not bothered, but we can go if you want." Hermione answered. Music wise Hermione preferred muggle singers and bands, but she knew her fiancé was a fan of The Weird Sisters.

"I'm not going to force you into going." Draco said. "If you don't fancy it, we can do something else."

"No, we'll go." Hermione said. "But it's not until later, so what do you fancy doing until then?"

"We could always just stay here and make use of the facilities in the bedroom." Draco suggested with a smirk.

"Or we could go down to the pool and enjoy the sun." Hermione countered. "I bought a new bikini especially for this weekend and I've yet to wear it."

"You're just going to spend the entire afternoon teasing me, aren't you?" Draco groaned. He'd seen the bikini Hermione had brought with her and an afternoon of her wearing it where he couldn't remove it would be torture.

"But you're so fun to tease." Hermione laughed as she stood up. "Are you coming?" She called as she entered the bedroom.

"If you give me a hand." Draco replied cheekily as he followed Hermione into the bedroom.

"Maybe later." She grinned, before turning to their case and rooting around for her bikini.

Once Hermione had found the emerald bikini, she stripped off her sundress and underwear. She then pulled the bikini on and wrapped a silver sarong around her waist. Finding her bag she then packed what they would need for an afternoon by the pool as Draco got changed into a pair of trunks and a t-shirt. Slipping some flat sandals onto her feet, Hermione grabbed her sunglasses and waited for Draco. Once Draco found his own sunglasses and picked up the room key they headed down to the pool.

The pool was a large affair, with several different shapes drifting into one another. Part of the pool was shallow for splashing around while part was deep for swimming. There was also several bridges crossing the vast area of water and at the back end of the pool was a waterfall. Around the pool were several bars, each specialising in different beverages. Some only served fruit juice, some served smoothies, other served alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks and one bar even specialised in cocktails.

"You go and grab us some loungers, I'll get us a drink." Draco said as they reached the pool area. "What do you fancy?"

"You mean beside you." Hermione joked. "I'll have a cocktail of some sort."

"Any particular one?" Draco asked.

"Surprise me." Hermione answered. She knew for a fact that Draco would likely return with a drink that had some sort of dirty name.

While Draco headed off to grab the drinks, Hermione went off in search of the perfect sun loungers. After crossing three different bridges, she found two loungers located near to the waterfall. The sun was beating down on the loungers but the spray from the falling water cooled the air slightly. Spreading the towels across the two loungers, Hermione was just about to settle down when a shadow fell across one of the loungers. Looking up she found Harry standing nervously beside her.

"Hi." Harry said, giving Hermione a cautious smile.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione replied, wondering why her former friend was suddenly approaching her. She knew the others had spotted her at the match the previous day, then there was the dinner last night and breakfast this morning, meaning her former friends had plenty of opportunity to speak to her before now.

"I was just grabbing some loungers." Harry said, pointing over a bridge to where Theo was throwing towels over eight sun loungers. "When I saw you, I thought I'd come and say hello."

"Which you've already done." Hermione pointed out. "So is there something else you want to say?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and looked around nervously as though he didn't want to be seen talking to her. "I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. You were a good friend to me, and you deserved better."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." Hermione smiled softly. While it was too late for her and Harry to try and reconnect she was pleased to finally get an apology from him.

"Can I just ask you one thing before I go?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy?" Harry asked.

"I am." Hermione smiled brightly. "I've got a great job, a loving fiancé, a gorgeous house and good friends. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm pleased." Harry said with a smile. "Anyway, as I said, I'm sorry. And I'm pleased you're happy."

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked.

"I guess." Harry shrugged. Before this weekend he would have said yes he was very happy, but now he wasn't so sure. His career was in serious danger if he didn't pick up his game and if he wasn't careful he could lose his wife and family because he'd let Blaise lead him astray.

"You don't sound so sure." Hermione said quietly. Despite knowing there was no way back with Harry, he'd been her friend for a long time and she couldn't help but be concerned about him.

"I am, I am happy." Harry said with forced cheerfulness.

As he answered, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted Theo waving at him. Hermione had also spotted the gesturing from Theo and when she looked across the pool she could see Harry's friends approaching.

"I should be going." Harry said hastily. "See you Hermione."

Hermione shook her head sadly as Harry bolted across the bridge so he was at the loungers when his wife and friends arrived. Turning her back on the group that were now all looking in her direction, Hermione straightened out the towel on her lounger and settled down. She'd no sooner lain back when Draco appeared, carrying a pink cocktail for her and a beer for himself.

"There you go, honey." Draco said, placing the pink drink down beside her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, picking the drink up and having a quick sip. The drink tasted like strawberries, rum and coconut.

"Love in the afternoon." Draco answered, sitting down on the lounger beside her.

"I like it." Hermione said, taking another drink before settling back down to relax.

Hermione had no sooner got settled than Draco cursed beside her. Looking over to where he was watching, she groaned as she spotted Pansy Parkinson striding towards them. The rest of her friends were gathered beside the bridge, except for Harry, Blaise and Daphne. Harry and Blaise were talking together while Daphne lay on a sun lounger, ignoring the presence of her former boyfriend and his fiancée.

"Draco." Pansy called loudly as she stopped in front of the couple.

"You don't have to shout Pansy, I'm right in front of you." Draco replied in a normal voice.

"I just thought I'd come and say hello." She continued, not lowering her voice.

Hermione and Draco suspected her loud voice was so that Theo, Ron, Lavender and Ginny could all hear clearly. When Draco had spoken normally they'd all inched forward slightly, but when Pansy was talking they could probably hear everything she said.

"Hello." Draco drawled. "And goodbye."

"That's a bit rude." Pansy sniffed. "I was only being friendly."

"You wouldn't know how to be friendly." Draco laughed bitterly. "You certainly weren't a great friend to me when I needed it and I doubt you've changed."

"I may not have changed, but you clearly have." Pansy sneered in Hermione's direction. "The Draco I knew would never have gotten involved with a muggleborn. Your father must be so ashamed of you, sullying the Malfoy name."

"Actually my father likes Hermione." Draco retorted. "And she's not sullying our family name, she'll be enhancing it. We're lucky to have a beautiful, talented witch like Hermione joining the family."

"Obviously your eyesight's going. Granger is not beautiful, she's average at best." Pansy snarled nastily.

"Go away Pansy." Draco snapped. "Now. Go back to your little friends, we have no interest in talking to you."

Turning his back on Pansy, Draco pulled off his t-shirt before settling down on his sun lounger beside Hermione. Pansy hovered at the side of the couple, but when they began conversing in French, she turned and stomped off.

"Finally, they're leaving us alone." Draco muttered, watching the group over the bridge settling down. They were however still throwing looks in their direction but it didn't appear as though they were going to come back over to them.

"Why do you think she even bothered to come over?" Hermione asked. "It was clear years ago we weren't wanted, and obviously nothing's changed. At least Harry came to apologise, but Pansy just came to bitch."

"That's Pansy for you, she loves a good bitch." Draco replied. "And as for the rest, I think they're just nosey. They may not want to be our friends any more, but they want to see what we've made of our lives. Clearly their own lives are so empty that they need to gossip about us."

"That's rather sad." Hermione remarked.

"It is." Draco agreed. "But it's not our problem. I suggest we just forget about them, and enjoy the rest of our afternoon."

"I'll drink to that." Hermione grinned, picking up her drink and taking a sip. "Maybe once I've finished this, I can have Sex on the Beach."

"Anytime you want." Draco grinned back at Hermione.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

While Draco and Hermione were enjoying their afternoon in the sun, over the other side of the pool they were the hot topic of conversation. Lavender and Ginny were busy bitching about Hermione, while Theo and Pansy were moaning about Draco. Daphne was trying to ignore the conversation, as far as she was concerned the sooner they left and she never saw Draco again the better.

Blaise and Harry meanwhile were discussing the French sisters who had mysteriously shown up the previous evening. Blaise had managed to speak to a couple of the French players and he'd discovered that the girls were the daughters of the French coach. Apparently the pair were obsessed with Quidditch players and trying to bag one for themselves. The French team however knew better than to get involved with the sisters, but they'd failed to pass that bit of information on to Harry and Blaise during their last visit.

"Do you think we can avoid them for the rest of the weekend?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Blaise's confident nod suddenly stopped and he got a horrified look on his face. "Or maybe not." He muttered.

Harry looked up to find the sisters approaching the group. Ignoring everyone else, they made a bee-line for Harry and Blaise, coming to a stop in front of the pair.

"Harry." The pregnant sister said in a heavy French accent. "I've been looking for you."

"Hello." Harry muttered, struggling to recall the girl's name.

"Amelia." She supplied. "And you remember my sister, Andrea."

"Blaise." Andrea cooed, throwing her arms around Blaise and giving him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, get your hands off my fiancé." Daphne cried, jumping up and pulling the witch off Blaise.

"Fiancé?" Andrea questioned, looking at Blaise in surprise. "You never mentioned a fiancé."

While Blaise tried to talk his way out of trouble with his fiancée and his one night stand, Amelia turned and glared at Harry.

"Do you have a fiancée?" She demanded.

"No, he doesn't." Ginny answered, coming up beside Harry. "He has a wife. Me. Perhaps you could explain who you are and why you're hassling my husband."

"I'm Amelia, and this is your husband's child." The witch answered, placing her hands over her stomach.

"Excuse me?" Ginny gasped.

"Your precious husband there, and him, seduced my sister and myself." Andrea said, gesturing to Blaise. "They pretended to be single to get us into bed."

"There was no seducing." Blaise shot back. "You two threw yourselves at us."

"And let's guess, you were powerless to resist." Daphne snapped. "This is the final straw Blaise, it's over."

"Daphne, wait." Blaise called as his fiancée turned to leave.

"No." Daphne paused and turned around to look at Blaise. "Goodbye Blaise."

"Daphne!" Blaise cried, chasing after Daphne as she left.

"Harry, explain." Ginny seethed.

"I…I…it was a mistake." Harry stuttered. "Please Ginny, you've got to believe me. She threw herself at me, I couldn't resist."

"You liar." Amelia screeched, steeping forward and slapping Harry across the face. "You made the move on me. You suggested we went back to your hotel. You chased me."

"Let's go." Andrea said to her sister. "We can have daddy sort this out. He can contact his lawyer and force Harry to support you and the baby."

"How could you do this to me, Harry?" Ginny sobbed as the two sisters headed back for the hotel.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "Please Gin, let me explain." He said, reaching out for his wife.

"No." Ginny jerked back out of Harry's grasp. "I'm going home. I never want to see you again."

Turning around Ginny fled the pool in tears. Lavender and Pansy both shot Harry a disgusted look, before chasing after their friend to make sure she was okay. Harry was just about to follow his wife when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning round he came face to face with a furious looking Ron.

"I can explain." He began.

Harry never got the chance to elaborate further as Ron's fist landed directly on his jaw. Harry went sprawling onto the floor as Ron continued to kick and punch his friend, all the time yelling at him for hurting his little sister. Theo quickly intervened and pulled Ron off Harry.

"You stay away from her." Ron hissed. "You're no longer a part of this family."

Still lying on the floor, Harry watched as Theo practically dragged a seething Ron away from him. When he did manage to stand up, he spotted Draco and Hermione were still over the other side of the pool. The couple looked totally unconcerned with what had just occurred but Harry knew that unless they were blind and deaf, which they weren't, they would have witnessed the entire incident.

Wiping a trail of blood from his lip, Harry turned and slowly made his way back into the hotel. He didn't know if he could fix things with Ginny, but he wasn't letting her go without a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Thank you for all the great reviews. This is the final chapter of The Island and sums up what happened after the big revelation with Harry and what happened once everyone had left the island. I possibly could have wrote more on certain aspects of this story, but I felt I was pretty much finished with Draco and Hermione's contribution to the story and without them playing a major role I know I never would have gotten it finished. However, I'm very happy with the final chapter and the story on a whole. Thanks for reading, and especially thanks for everyone who took the time to leave me a review, I appreciate every single one I receive.**

* * *

><p>By the time Harry returned to the hotel room he was sharing with Ginny, Ron was there and refused to let him into the room. Harry tried pleading with Ron, but he refused to budge until Lavender and Pansy came out of the room and announced Ginny had gone home. Once Ron knew his sister had left the island, he let Harry into the room while he and Lavender went and packed so they could also leave.<p>

After hastily packing his own stuff, Harry left the island in search of his wife. Arriving home he found wards around the house preventing him from entering the property. After spending hours standing outside the house, trying to get Ginny to talk to him, the wards abruptly dropped. Thinking Ginny had given in he rushed inside, only to find all trace of his wife gone.

For weeks Harry tried to talk to Ginny, but none of the family would let him near her. All the Weasley's made it perfectly clear that he was no longer welcome in their family, not after breaking Ginny's heart. Harry however wouldn't give up, and he vowed to get Ginny back.

Getting Ginny back proved easier said than done, as the rest of his life was also falling apart. Within weeks of returning home Harry got legal documentation ordering him to pay child support to Amelia and his unborn child. Harry asked for tests proving the child was his, once they'd returned positive, he agreed to give her whatever she wanted. He did however stipulate he wanted no contact with the child, if he was to get Ginny back he couldn't afford to have his love child running around the place.

As well as his private life falling apart, Harry's career also suffered. The terrible season he'd just endured, carried over into the next one and he promptly lost his place as seeker on the England team. He was even dropped by his domestic club when his form got too bad towards the end of the season.

Slowly though things started to get better for Harry. After almost six months Ginny agreed to speak with him. Harry professed how sorry he was and vowed that he would never cheat on her again. Ginny admitted to still loving Harry, and she decided to give him a second chance, despite everyone telling her to walk away.

The couple moved slowly, but eventually Ginny moved back in and things looked to be back on track. Harry's relationship with the rest of the Weasley's was non-existent as they refused to forgive him, and his past indiscretions were never mentioned by either him or Ginny. For a while everything seemed to be looking as though it would work out, and Harry even suggested they try for a baby of their own. Despite being slightly hesitant at first Ginny agreed they could start trying for a baby.

However the first time she took a test it was negative and the relief she felt at the result told Ginny everything she needed to know. Sitting Harry down she ended their relationship once and for all.

"Don't Ginny." Harry pleaded when Ginny told him she was leaving again. "I love you, we can work this out."

"I love you too." Ginny replied. "But we can't fix this. We tried and I just can't get past what happened."

"Tell me what to do to fix it." Harry begged. "I'll do anything."

"You can't fix it." Ginny sighed. "I just don't trust you anymore. Whenever you're playing a match away from home, or I'm away from home, I'm constantly worrying what you're getting up to."

"I would never do it again, Gin." Harry replied.

"You say that, but I just can't be sure." Ginny replied. "I'm sorry Harry, but without trust we have no relationship. I can't be with you, if I don't trust you."

"But we were going to have a baby." Harry said sadly.

"You've already got one." Ginny replied softly. "And as much as I've tried to forget it, I can't. You have a child out there that you don't see, because of me. Do you have any idea how bad I feel knowing that there's a little boy in France who doesn't have a father, because he picked me. You grew up without a father, don't let your son do the same."

"I want to be a father to our children." Harry whispered.

"That's never going to happen." Ginny stated sadly. "I'm sorry Harry, but it's for the best."

In tears Harry watched as Ginny left him for the second time, only this time he knew there was no way back. They'd tried so hard to make things work, but their relationship had just suffered too much damage. This time Harry and Ginny's split was final, and less than two months after she'd left the second time they were officially divorced.

After his divorce Harry turned his attention back to his career. In a bid to mend his broken heart he threw himself into Quidditch and re-found the form that had made him a star. He regained his place on the England team and managed to hold onto it until he retired.

As well as regaining his career he began to forge a relationship with his son, Jake. Despite her initial hesitance Amelia let Harry into Jake's life, and he was a good father. However Amelia met someone and got married when Jake was seven, and while Harry still saw his son, he backed off slightly and let Jake enjoy his newfound family. Within a year Jake not only had a stepfather but he had a baby sister. He also still had Harry, who ensured he was there for Jake whenever he needed anything.

After Ginny, Harry didn't date for a long time. It was only when word reached him that Ginny was in a serious relationship with her former boyfriend, Dean Thomas, that Harry decided to finally move on with his life. Despite dating a few witches Harry could never find someone he loved as much as he had loved Ginny, so he never remarried.

Much to his disappointment he also never managed to patch things up with Ron. His best friend had never forgiven him for cheating on his sister and even during their reconciliation Harry never saw Ron once. Instead Harry had to satisfy himself with reading Ron's Quidditch columns and occasionally seeing him at matches. He also had to find out about Ron's private life through mutual friends and acquaintances. Through them he knew that Ron and Lavender had a set of twin girls, and a little boy two years younger than the twins.

Whenever Harry was having a hard time with his life or was sad, he always thought about the fateful weekend that wrecked his life. If only he'd never played in that charity match, he might still have had his wife and best friend. As much as he loved his son, he wasn't really enough to make up for losing Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

After the weekend on the island, Daphne dumped Blaise and moved out of the penthouse they shared together. Blaise spent a few weeks trying to get his fiancée back, but too much had happened and Daphne refused to forgive him.

For a few weeks Blaise moped around and vowed to change his ways. However his good intentions soon flew out of the window when he was propositioned by a busty blonde on a night out. One quick fling was enough to reignite his passion for women and within months it was as though Daphne had never been a part of his life. Blaise easily threw himself into his new lifestyle as a single Quidditch player and he took full advantage of all the groupies that came his way.

Blaise enjoyed the single life for years, until one trip to Italy changed everything. Blaise was on a night out with some of his England teammates, which didn't include Harry who at the time was back with Ginny and trying to behave himself. The night out had eventually led them to a casino for the rich and famous, where he met a stunning Italian singer named Izabella, who was immune to his charms. Blaise was instantly smitten and set out to woo the witch, who unfortunately for him refused to be wooed before his return home.

Once back at home Blaise couldn't get the witch out of his mind. In one rash move he abandoned his career and moved to Italy to be with Izabella. Izabella however wasn't falling for Blaise's charms and refused to fall into his bed like so many other women. In a desperate attempt to prove himself, Blaise proposed to Izabella. She agreed on the conditions they got married immediately and signed a pre-nuptial agreement that promised his fidelity. Blaise was so smitten he agreed, signing the pre-nup and marrying her all in one afternoon.

Blaise soon discovered that Izabella was a demanding and fiery witch, which often led to some blazing arguments. It also led to the most explosive sex Blaise had ever had and despite the arguments he was content. Izabella was exactly what he needed, she kept him in line and did what no-one else could do, she tamed the womanising Blaise Zabini.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Unlike the complicated lives of their former friends, Draco and Hermione's life ran pretty smoothly after the island. They returned to France with Draco being hailed as the next big thing in Quidditch. He hadn't only impressed the French people, but Quidditch experts around the globe were saying he could become a superstar, which is exactly what he did do.

Despite numerous approached by the English Quidditch Association Draco remained playing for France. He was tempted once Blaise abruptly quit the game, but by then he'd been playing for France for years and his loyalty was very much with them. Over the course of his successful career with France he won two world cups and never once regretted the decision to play for them rather than England.

Two months after the island, Draco and Hermione got married in a lavish ceremony in Paris. With Draco's new-found fame the press hounded the event, but all they received was a short statement saying how happy the couple were and a gorgeous photograph of the bride and groom taken just after their vows.

After much deliberation the couple had settled on the Caribbean as their honeymoon destination. They rented a villa on a private island and spent three weeks enjoying the sun. Most of that time was spent naked as they made the most of their remote honeymoon destination.

A few weeks after returning home and settling down as a married couple, Hermione discovered she was pregnant. After making Draco a romantic dinner, which ended in them falling into bed, Hermione broke the happy news to her husband.

"You're pregnant." Draco repeated, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Are you sure?"

"I did three tests and I'm a healer, yes I'm sure." Hermione replied. "Are you not happy about it?"

"Happy, I'm thrilled." Draco grinned, scooping Hermione into his arms and giving her a searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione smiled, pressing herself closer to Draco. "Now how about we celebrate our news some more." She suggested, nipping at his neck.

"Is that wise?" Draco asked cautiously. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't." Hermione reassured her husband. "Besides, we've already had sex twice in the last couple of hours."

"Yeah, but I didn't know then." Draco argued. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"No." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco, something was telling her this was going to seem like a long pregnancy and her husband was going to drive her crazy with his overprotective ways.

Hermione was spot on with her deductions and by the time she was giving birth she was ready to strangle Draco. She knew he was just being caring and he fussed because he loved her, but he was driving her crazy. Luckily she could use the birth as a way of taking out her frustrations on him and she spent almost the entire fourteen hour labour squeezing onto his hand and vowing that he wasn't getting another chance to impregnate her again.

However that all changed when she was holding their new-born son, Scorpius. Within minutes of meeting their new baby, both Draco and Hermione were wondering when they could add to their family. That occurred three years later when Hermione gave birth to a little girl, Carina.

While Draco still played Quidditch professionally the family lived quite happily in France. However once he retired they decided to return home to England, much to the joy of both his parents and hers. Not only would Scorpius and Carina have their grandparents closer to them, but they would be able to attend Hogwarts when they were eleven.

Upon their return to England, Draco went into the family business with Lucius. Despite playing Quidditch for years he was very clever and picked everything up in no time. Just over a year after they had returned, Lucius retired, leaving Draco in sole charge of the family business.

Hermione meanwhile had decided to set up her own medical practice. Over the years in France she'd focused more on paediatric care and was now one of the best child healers in Europe. The family money helped her set up, but within a couple of years it was a thriving practice and she'd opened up several clinics up and down the country.

With two lovely children and two successful businesses between them, Hermione and Draco couldn't have been happier. Back in school they never would have thought their friends would abandon them the way they did, but as a result of their friends actions they had found each other, so they really weren't complaining. Things were said to happen for a reason and if the reason was to bring them together than they were more than happy with that. Losing their so called friends was worth it because they had each other and their children, and that was what was really important to Draco and Hermione, their family.

**The End.**


End file.
